


through his sights

by Paradox_jess



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Cascabel Is A Gay Disaster, Comic, Even Gardner is Hard To Draw Sometimes, Fanart, I love Symbolic Complementary Colors Thanks, M/M, Rated T for A Single Swear and Some Guns I guess, Season: Twilight Mirage, Secret Samol 2019, Shameless Battlefield Flirting, mercenary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox_jess/pseuds/Paradox_jess
Summary: Even Gardner is an illustrious pilot, Cascabel a famed sniper.. both are guns for hire amidst a chaotic civil war. But despite being on opposite sides, the two still find a way to flirt while aiming down the sights.
Relationships: Cascabel/Even Gardner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	through his sights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarendered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarendered/gifts).



> Thank you Paz for this "very specific AU" prompt that immediately inspired me to make a three-page comic! I had so much fun making it! I will update w/ twitter links once this goes live!

  



End file.
